


The Ends Justify The Means: A Hazbin Hotel Fanfic

by LightYagamiGodKing



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Angst, Dark, Drama, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightYagamiGodKing/pseuds/LightYagamiGodKing
Summary: When Charlie Magne has increasing doubts as no progress is made in reforming demons and being taken seriously, she begins a downward spiral of desperation with the help of Alastor to make sure she comes out on top. Will Charlie end up as a Knight Templar?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if this would be considered an alternate universe, but it does offer a what-if scenario for something I feel could potentially happen if Charlie were to have little progress reforming sinners. This is my first serious fic. Thank you.

**Days until next purge: 305**  
Your name is Charlie Magne, Princess of Hell. For the past two and a half months you have been running a hotel that rehabilitates sinners. Two months ago, it gained momentum when you gained a business partner, Alastor, the Radio Demon, who changed the name from The Happy Hotel to The Hazbin Hotel in addition to his over improvements. He doesn’t believe in your goal, but you know in your heart that no matter how much he doesn’t want to change or think any other demon will, he’ll be proven wrong. Everyone who laughed at you and your dreams will be proven wrong. Well, lately you’ve been having your doubts about that. You’ve begun wondering whether they might really be right. After all, surely, they wouldn’t be so persistent if not right, right? But you’re persistent too and won’t let those doubts take over your mind or crush your dreams!

Currently you have yet to succeed in rehabilitations, but you’re still quite new at this business. Even with all help Alastor and your hotel staff have been, there have been few serious customers. Business is slow in general, and most visitors come just to heckle you. You are beginning to see that most demons do not want to change. That doesn’t mean they can’t change though. They just need to be convinced to want to change. As your hotel gains momentum, you are sure more will open their minds to the idea.

It seemed lonely leaving your parents for this crazy dream. But you’re not so lonely. You have your girlfriend Vaggie, and your first guest, Angel Dust has become a friend as well, despite his lack of improvement. So have Al and your hotel staff. They’re all the real friends you need. But you will still attempt to befriend every demon in Hell because it is simply the right thing to do. You have doubts about how they all feel about you though. You are beginning to feel like maybe not everyone is always emotionally honest. It is hard to listen to others though. You just cannot doubt the inherent goodness that must be in everyone.

Your desk clerk, Husk, has alerted you of a new visitor. You eagerly rush down to great your new guest. “Hello, and welcome to The Hazbin Hotel!” You cheerfully great them with. But you are quickly cut off. It is a couple of angry demons who like many, just came to criticize you. “Did you know, maybe demons just don’t want to change?” one told you to your face. “Yeah! You need to start trusting others to know what they’re talking about, okay? You don’t know everything!” the other chimed in. Before you could even get a word in, they walked out laughing and were gone as quickly as they arrived.

“That’s the fifth time this week.” You sigh.

“Yeah well, maybe they’re right you know.” Husk gruffly remarked. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t owe Al a favor. Believe me. This is clearly a waste of time.”

“I just can’t accept that.” You reply without showing how let down you are, as you go back upstairs. You go up to your room and sit down in contemplation. Are they right? No! they just can’t be. You will prove it to everyone. Just then, you have an idea. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to make a deal with Al. After all, even though you got him to serve you, he’s still always asking if you’d be interested in one. You just don’t trust him enough in that way. But maybe if your idea works, a true deal with him wouldn’t be so bad soon.


	2. Desperation

**Days until next purge: 298**

It has been a week since you had your idea. You have yet to let Al know about the deal you are thinking of making. You want to make sure things are very good and ready first. You have spent much of your free time this past week writing and figuring out ideas to perfect your plan. Well, you wish you could say that’s been most of your free time. You have also been going on daily walks. On these walks you often run into demons who think they need to tell you how wrong you are for your hotel. This has been going on for a while now and is getting harder to ignore. When you get back and are trying to work on your plans, you end up distracted by remembering these encounters too much to work sometimes. It’s all going much slower than you intended. But no matter. You are determined. You are forcing those thoughts away. You will not be convinced they are correct.

Finally, you have decided that you have your plan together enough to confront Al about the deal. Well, more specifically, show him the note you have been working on writing to him for the past week. You decided that this would be the easiest way to secretly tell him about the deal you are interested in making with him. It may not be the longest letter, but it was important to be careful and clear with choosing the right wording and fleshing out your plan in a thoughtful way. You are almost certain he will say yes to almost any deal you try to make with him. There is no going back once he’s agreed and you’ve shook on it. You slide the letter under the door to his room. It reads as follows:

_Dear Alastor,_

_I know how much you want to make a true deal with me. While I have felt great reason to be cautious, and no desire to make such a deal, I have thought of one I would like to make._

_While I have not been showing it, I am becoming increasingly distressed over the fact that I am yet to make progress in proving to everyone in Hell that demons can indeed be redeemed. I know you only wanted to work with me because you wanted to see me fail so much, but I have not completely given up hope. I want to try a new way to get demons interested in the hotel._

_If we make the deal I am thinking of, you must promise me not to let anyone know we made this deal. There is a lot I would be willing to do for you in return for this. If you are interested in this, we can talk about what you would want in return for making this deal._

_I would like you to, if I am correct on what your powers include, allow me to start giving you messages to send subliminally through the airwaves all over Hell. I want more demons interested and motivated in being rehabilitated. If they are subjected to the kind of subliminal messages I have in mind, not only will more be interested in the hotel, but some might even be redeemed by the messages alone._

_I am aware that you do not trust my plans to work. I still want to do this. Therefore, I am allowing you to ask much for me in return if you desire. You must also promise me if we make this deal, to broadcast the messages I write as is, and not mess them up. I trust that you can do this._

_I am hoping to eventually make more deals with you if I continue to feel desperate. My dreams are so important to me that I just cannot give up easily and am willing to go to increasingly bolder means to reach such ends._

_Thank you,_

_Charlie_

You know how bold a move this is, but you can’t back down now. Unless he says “no”, you cannot imagine the kind of terms he might require that would make you not want to continue through with this deal. You are just so desperate. But no one else can know. You WILL succeed. You just know it. This plan will only be the beginning. You are certain you will find ways to make sure that lots of demons are being rehabilitated before the next purge.


	3. A Good Step in the Right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm pretty new to this and not completely sure everything I am doing. I am not positive how dark or mature this will end up yet. It is possible I might bump the rating up to an M eventually depending on how it goes.  
> Also, I doubt it's meant to be the case in canon, but I imagine everyone who works at the hotel (or at least Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor) staying there with their own rooms at least until business isn't so extremely slow anymore.  
> Enjoy!

**Days until next purge: 270**

It has been a month now since making the deal with Al. You were quite surprised how quickly he jumped on the offer and sought to make the deal with you. Even given his enthusiasm about deals, you had been unsure if this was still too much. What surprised you even more though, was how little he wanted in return for this. You knew he was powerful, but this was so easy for him that all he required was that you make more deals with him in the future.

That was no trouble at all for you to agree to. After all, you already had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last deal you would need to make. Especially now that some time had passed since the deal started. You have been writing several messages a week for him to broadcast subliminally through the airwaves. They are so wide-reaching; it is nearly impossible to avoid them. You are proud to have come up with messages such as:

_“You know you don’t really want to continue to be a sinner. There is no point in continuing to do things you know will lead to your end. Please come to The Hazbin Hotel if you need help in changing your ways. You know you really want to.”_

_“You want to be cool? Then release yourself from your sins and embrace the good that is inside you. You do not have to continue to be bad just to be cool. It is okay to become the good you really want to be. If you cannot do it on your own, The Hazbin Hotel can help.”_

And your favorite:

_“The Hazbin Hotel, because becoming good is always the right thing to do. That’s the real you.”_

Sure, they are quite repetitive and simple; but you feel a need to be trusting that the messages will still come across okay. You are having doubts that you are doing as much good as you hoped though. In this past month, you have seen a slight spike in serious patients. However, they still tend to give up quickly. They also often don’t seem to understand the messages well. You had someone who thought your goal was to take over Heaven and make it part of Hell.

You have had about the same amount as usual showing up to criticize you. Some of them have been trying to lecture you in ways that show they clearly don’t understand what you’re trying to do. You are being accused of being a control freak. They also think you don’t understand how nature works, or why anyone would not want to go to Heaven.

You are trying your best just to ignore them. But it is frustrating. Why can’t they see the good you are trying to do? Why don’t they care about you helping save their lives? Why do they want things to just remain the same? It is almost as if it is all a joke to them. You will show them. You only want the best for everyone. Someday they will all be happy if you help save them. If not, they will be sorry.

You have been working on your Plan B. Though really it should just be considered your next step. You knew in your heart when you made that deal that this plan alone would probably be far from enough. It was only the first step in what will likely be a somewhat long series of plans. This way no one will be able to see how desperate you are. They might not notice how extreme you are becoming. But really, is it all that extreme just to want to do true good? You think not.

You look over the letter you are about to slip to Al about the next deal you will try to make. You feel like you have done a good job thinking out a good next move.

_Dear Alastor_

_While I am very grateful for the help our last deal has been over the past month, it clearly has not done enough. I am ready to make our next deal with you, whatever your price. If you do not think it is too much of course._

_I would like to keep doing the subliminal messages. I feel like they might be doing something. I just need more. What I would really like is for you to give me even a little of your powers. I do not know how willing you would be for that just yet though._

_If it is too soon for that, I think that the deal I would like for now is for you to warp reality around the hotel to attract new patients. I feel there is something you could do so when sinners are near the hotel, they feel more compelled to come in without outright mind control? I have faith in you._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlie  
_

You are still not sure this will be enough. But you hope it will be a good step in the right direction. You also hope it didn’t seem too demanding to ask about him giving you some of his powers for yourself already. Either way, this will surely turn out right in the end. You just know it. You slip the letter and smile.


End file.
